


Tony Stark - Iron Man Headcanons

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Headcanons [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Headcanon, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: Title says it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> These ships are semi-hinted cause I didn't want to outright put them in:  
> Clint x Tony  
> Steve x Tony  
> Bucky x Tony  
> Bruce x Tony  
> Pepper x Tony
> 
> Think that's it. None are actually mentioned, most likely will be seen as friendships.

**Their favorite time of year**

Tony doesn’t care about the time of year, as long as he has heating and air conditioning.

 

**If they like reading, and if so their favorite book**

Tony doesn’t necessarily _like_ to read. Though, if he had to pick a favorite, it would be The Hobbit. He loves the fantasy, the adventure. Sometimes, when he was younger, he would read it and pretend he was in that world with Gandalf and Bilbo. Middle Earth used to be one of Tony’s few happy places.

 

**Their favorite way to waste time**

Snuggling/cuddling.

 

**Their favorite type of music**

Tony loves rock, but his favorite genre is more metal. Almost falling into heavy metal. He just feels like the person singing, or screaming, understand how _he_ feels.

 

**Hobbies**

It would either have to be paying off someone’s student loans or paying someone’s tuition.

 

**Their best childhood memory**

Getting accepted into MIT.

 

**Any nervous tics they may have**

[ Overconfidence ](http://sassy-headcanons.tumblr.com/post/151243010488/when-tony-is-nervous-he-acts-really-confident).

 

**Their calming techniques**

Building stuff. Just making stuff, feeling needed or like he’s helping the world in some way is enough to help him calm down. Most of the time.

 

**How they cope with nightmares**

Tony doesn’t cope, so much as ignore and pray they go away.

 

**Their most prized possession**

A custom made coffee mug that glows in the dark and is dishwasher safe. It’s got all the Avenger’s symbols painted on and “If you can see this don’t talk to me yet.” painted on the bottom.

 

**One thing they can’t live without**

COFFEE!

 

**How they spend rainy days**

Drinking way too much coffee and tinkering with his suit.

 

**How they sleep**

Well… Tony doesn't. He avoids it at all costs. Nightmares made him hate going to sleep at night. If he sleeps, he most likely was drugged by Bruce, Steve, or Pepper… or passed out.

 

**How they hug**

Tony hugs like a pro. He knows how to give the best 10/10 hugs. It’s all shoulders. Tony has been voted Avenger’s best hugger at least three times by Bucky and twice by Clint.

 

**How they express love (platonically and/or romantically)**

Tony’s not good at saying how much he loves someone, so he makes them things.

 

**A skill that they’d love to have**

Tony _really_ wanted to be a photographer when he was a teenager but had no time cause of MIT and Howard. Even today, Tony really wishes he had the patience to be a photographer.

 

**If they had a spirit animal what form do they think it would take**

Tony would 100% be a honey badger.

 

**Which Hogwarts house would they be in**

Ravenclaw.


End file.
